Assassin's Creed: Generation Y
by MasterAssassin2012
Summary: To the outside world, I'm seen as an ordinary, innocent eighteen year old girl. But I'm more than that. I've been called murderer, executioner, daughter, sister, niece… All of these names describe me perfectly. But when a traitor surfaces within the Order, I find myself choosing between my friends and the Brotherhood.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

**Tuesday 14 January 2014 9:25AM EST**

I leaned back in my seat and stared at the one-story building with a frown on my face. The only reason why I was here was because I'd promised my aunt that I'd take these appointments more seriously... this time. In all honesty, I didn't need to be here. Nothing was wrong with me—not anymore, at least. With a heavy sigh, I turned the ignition off and pocketed my keys, grabbing my phone and shoving that into my other pocket before I got out of my car. I paused, sighed, and then slipped my sunglasses over my eyes and automatically pulled my hood over my face.

The frigid January air met me in full force, and I couldn't help but grumble at the chill. I hurried up the sidewalk, nearly falling on my ass from the nice layer of ice that coated the sidewalk, and into the building.

I entered the clinic and rubbed my hands vigorously together in an attempt to get warm. I glanced around the small lobby area to see that it was mostly empty (which was a relief to me). After standing in front of the glass doors for another minute, I brushed the dark purple hood from my head and let my dark brown hair breathe a bit. I left my shades on as I approached the front desk, where a woman with platinum-blonde hair was busy typing away at the computer in front of her. I waited for maybe half-a-minute before the receptionist glanced up at me, a smile on her face.

"Hello, miss," she greeted, her tone cheery. "What can I do for you?"

I leaned forward. "Emma Hale," I whispered. "I'm here to see Dr. Clark."

The receptionist nodded once, typing on the computer swiftly and sifting through endless files before she stared back at me, her smile still in place.

"All right, it looks like everything is set." She clicked on something. "You can go take in a seat in the waiting room." The receptionist gestured to the room to my immediate left. "Dr. Clark will be out in a little bit."

I looked back at the receptionist. "Thanks…" I spotted her nametag and frowned.

The receptionist went back to taking phone calls and sifting through the endless amount of appointments and files, so I headed towards the waiting room and took a seat near the aquarium that held various types of fish. Growing bored with watching fish swim aimlessly in a circle, I casually observed the waiting room and was surprised to see that it was slowly filling up with people. Fortunately, it wasn't anyone that I knew personally. The youngest here had to be at least fifteen, the oldest perhaps around fifty. With nothing better to do, I took my phone out and checked my messages. There were none.

_Perfect,_ I thought bitterly. _Just freaking perfect._

I rested my head against the beige-colored wall for a bit, staring up at the ceiling and counting the small black little dots and hoped that Dr. Clark would hurry up and call my name.

"Emma Hale?" a voice called.

I turned my head to see a man dressed in khaki dress pants, loafers, and a loose white dress shirt with a tie around his neck. He seemed completely unremarkable except for the subtle gold watch on his wrist.

"That's me," I muttered, getting to my feet and removing my shades in the same move. "You're Dr. Clark?"

The man nodded. "I am. A pleasure to meet you." He offered his hand.

"Same," I said, shaking his hand.

Dr. Clark grinned. "All right. If you'll follow me to my office, we can get to work."

I fell in step next to Dr. Clark as he led me down the hallway. I turned my head to face the receptionist, who was now giving me an approving smile. I crossed my arms, hoping to appear annoyed (which I was). After turning left down a hallway, Dr. Clark opened a door that had his name engraved on a brass plate and gestured for me to enter.

"I just have to get a few things sorted out with the receptionist. I'll be back, all right?" he asked.

I watched him. "Yeah. Just fine."

Dr. Clark nodded once before shutting the door. My eyes darted to the small crack between the door and the floor to see a shadow standing in front of the barrier just seconds after the door closed.

"Figures," I grumbled. "Not taking any chances this time…"

With nothing to do but wait for Dr. Clark to come back, I sat down in one of the chairs in the office. My eyes scanned the wall that was littered with diplomas and awards of recognition. I wasn't surprised that Dr. Clark was recognized so fervently, since he was the best at what he did (according to my aunt). I laid my head back, staring up at the ceiling again in an attempt to give my brain something to do.

I stared out the large three-panel window to see the sky a clear blue with the sun out. It looked like a nice day, but it was the coldest day of the year so far! A small part of me felt bad for the people that were walking to work or stuck on the side of the road.

I wasn't exactly sure how long it'd been since Dr. Clark left, but a while later, I heard the door opening. My eyes caught the slightest movement of a man in a dress coat, moving to the side to let Dr. Clark in. The man's eyes met mine. I hoped he could see the annoyance in them. The man only smirked in response.

"I'm back," Dr. Clark announced, entering his office with a file in a manila folder while the man that let him in shut the door.

I moved my eyes, meeting Dr. Clark's gaze. "It's not like I'm going anywhere any time soon," I remarked knowingly.

Dr. Clark nodded slowly. "Okay." He headed over to his office chair. "Just let me get this organized and we can begin."

I sat in the semi-comfortable chair, patiently waiting for Dr. Clark to get his stuff in order. Out of habit I turned my head to the chair next to me, half expecting someone to be sitting there... but it was empty.

"That seems to be about it," Dr. Clark said, setting the file down. "Where do you want to start?"

I gave the man an incredulous look. "You think I'm just gonna up and spill my life story to you?" I asked. "Fat chance."

Dr. Clark pursed his lips. "I was told you were going to be a difficult case."

I scoffed, "Oh, I'm a 'case' now? Did the hospital label me as a psych patient or something?" I grumbled.

Dr. Clark didn't say anything, but opted to write something down.

"Look," I finally said to break the silence, "you and I both know that this is a complete waste of time. I know what I did was wrong, stupid, irresponsible…" I listed off.

Dr. Clark eyed me closely, his blue eyes sharp. "If you knew what you did would be so irresponsible, why'd you do it?" he pressed. "Because you could?"

I broke my eyes away from Dr. Clark. "I needed a break. That's all."

Dr. Clark set his clipboard down. I tried to get a glimpse at what he was writing, but it was hidden beneath some papers.

"A break from what?" he pushed.

"Everything," I muttered.

"Everything is a pretty vague term," he taunted. "Do you regret what you did?"

"Not one bit," I said promptly, my eyes narrowed at the man.

Dr. Clark nodded, picking up his clipboard again and began scribbling something. After he finished writing, he flipped through the manila folder. "It says here that your previous doctor was—."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you here to ask me questions or talk about the doctors I've had before?"

Dr. Clark frowned at me. "I was also told by your aunt that you were missing for roughly half a year."

"Your point?" I retorted.

Dr. Clark leaned back in his chair. "I'm curious as to where you went. There's not a lot of information to go on." He flipped through the file. "And you don't seem like the type to just up and run away like you did."

I smirked. "That was the point. I was 'off the grid'." I chuckled. "I didn't want to be found. But I had every intention to come back."

"Emma," Dr. Clark said sternly. "I'm only here to help you and since you've obviously decided to be difficult, I'm not going to let you leave this office until you start telling me what's going on in that mind of yours."

I scowled. "Look, I'm fine. Just sign that paper that say's I'm sane and let's move on with our lives." I gestured to the clipboard.

Dr. Clark gave me a thin smile. "As tempting as that is Emma, I'm afraid I'm going to have to deny that request."

I frowned. "Whatever. I've taken down tougher people than you," I grumbled, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms.

"Is that a threat?" Dr. Clark asked.

I saw the slightest movement on the outside of the windows and my phone suddenly beeped.

"Can you give me a minute?" I asked Dr. Clark.

Dr. Clark nodded. "Go ahead."

I checked my phone and I found that I had one new text message. It read:

Don't do anything stupid, Em.

I didn't reply to the message, shoving the phone unceremoniously back into my pocket. "'Course not. I was just stating the truth."

Dr. Clark nodded again. "My assistant will be coming in with some lunch in a couple of hours, so we have until then to get started."

_So the man in the white coat is your "assistant"? Heh. Talk about a major demotion._ I thought with an amused grin.

"Is something funny?" Dr. Clark pressed.

I shook my head. "Just thought of something funny, that's all." I sighed. "So, since I'm stuck here all day, what do we do about bathroom breaks?"

Dr. Clark raised an eyebrow. "Emma…" he warned.

I put my hands up in defeat. "All right, all right. You win, happy?" Dr. Clark nodded slowly. "I'll tell you the story of what brought me here—but there are some things that are gonna sound a bit far-fetched."

Dr. Clark smiled. "It'd help if you started from the beginning. I'll be sure to keep an open mind."

"Where else would I begin?" I mumbled. "Anyway, we have to go back about twelve years, when I was still just a kid..."


	2. Chapter One: Welcome to Camp

Chapter One:

Welcome to Camp

**Friday 1 June 2001 10:20AM CST**

I was staring out at the landscape through the window of the bus as we drove through rural North Dakota. It reminded me a lot of home; lots of fields, farms, and farmers. My dad had woken my brother Derek and I up really early that morning so we wouldn't miss the bus. I tore my eyes away from the endless fields to peek at my older brother, and see that he was "resting his eyes", as he always said when he actually fell asleep on a long trip.

My dad had said (before Derek and I left for camp) this was mostly for our own safety that we leave for the summer. I was thrilled to finally be old enough to go to camp with Derek, but I was also sad that I was leaving my friends behind. They couldn't come. When I asked why, my dad and aunt said that my friends "wouldn't understand"… whatever that meant. But I was happy that my dad was letting me write letters to my friends over summer break.

With nothing else to do, I reached for my blue and green knapsack and grabbed one of the books that my aunt packed for me. I wanted to take my Game Boy with me on the trip, but my dad said that it would be safer if I kept it at home. I was upset, especially when Derek could take his. I brought it up with my aunt who simply explained that Derek was a bit more responsible than me and less likely to lose it (which made me roll my eyes).

I glanced through the book and smiled when I saw that it was one of my favorites: _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_. I opened it to where I left off and continued the read.

I was almost done with another chapter when I heard someone speak up in the seat in front of me.

"Whatcha reading?" someone asked.

I looked up to see a girl with curly orange hair and green eyes staring at me, a smile on her face.

"A book," I said dumbly.

The girl snickered. "Just a book? What's it called?"

I stared at the cover of the book. "_The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_," I said. "It's a really cool story."

The girl kept smiling. "Are you a new kid or coming back?"

I tilted my head. "Huh?"

"Sorry," the girl apologized. "Is this your first time coming to camp or are you coming back?"

"First time," I announced proudly. "What about you?"

The girl's smile widened. "First time for me too!" Her outburst made Derek stir a little bit. "Sorry," the girl whispered. "Who's he?"

I giggled. "That's Derek. He's my older brother."

The girl nodded. "Hey, after we get off the bus, we should hang out at camp! Can't much now since I hear that the bus driver doesn't like it when we turn around in our seats—."

"Sit down in the back!" the driver called from the front.

I moved in a way that I was staring at the mirror that the bus driver was staring in. I shrugged at the girl I was talking to. "I guess so."

The girl snickered again. "Lilly," the girl, Lilly, said, introducing herself.

I smiled. "Emma."

"I'm not giving you another warning!" the bus driver called.

Lilly sheepishly sat back down in her seat, facing the front. I returned to reading my book to pass the time (although the urge to grab Derek's Game Boy was really tempting).

After an hour of reading my book, I grew bored and put it back in my knapsack and resumed staring out the window. Instead of the endless fields I'd observed before, we were now driving through a heavily wooded area. I could scarcely see past the thickness of the woods.

"We almost there?" Derek grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Geez, I'm telling dad to never wake me up that early ever again…"

I turned my head to face my brother. "You know if dad didn't wake us up, we would've missed the bus."

Derek offered a lazy shrug. "Whatever." He yawned. "Are we almost there though?"

It was my turn to shrug. "I dunno. This is my first time going to camp. You should know if we're almost there."

Derek rubbed his eyes one more time before focusing them on the window next to me. "Heh, looks like we're almost there." He reached into his pocket to produce his Game Boy. "I'm surprised you didn't try to steal this from me," he said with a grin, his brown eyes focused on the small machine.

"I was tempted," I confessed, albeit a bit sheepishly. "But we promised dad that we'd behave."

Derek shot me a look. "You promised him. I didn't."

I frowned. "You know when dad says to 'behave', he means both of us."

Derek chuckled, his attention solely focused on the Game Boy in his hands. With a sigh, I resumed staring out the window of the bus, wondering what my friends back home were doing.

* * *

**Friday 1 June 2001 12:47PM CST**

The bus finally lurched to a stop in front of a large cabin that had a few counselors outside waiting for us. My excitement started to rise at the sight of the counselors and I was elated that I was finally going to be able to get off the bus and run around. Derek tapped my shoulder to grab my attention. I whirled my head to see him grinning from ear to ear, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Ready, Em?" he asked, getting to his feet.

I reached for my knapsack and pulled it over my shoulders. "I am!" I exclaimed.

Derek laughed, playfully messing up my hair. "All right. When we get off the bus, I'll take you to your cabin."

I pouted. "I don't need a babysitter!" I insisted.

Derek shook his head, his short brown hair immovable. "Dad wanted me to make sure that you found your cabin without a problem."

"I bet Erik won't have someone to take him to his cabin when he comes next year," I muttered.

Derek offered a goofy grin. "Depends if Auntie Heather will come with us." Derek stepped back so I could walk in front of him. "You know how protective she is of him," Derek whispered.

"I think after we pulled that prank on him, she's keeping him in her sights at all times," I whispered back.

Derek laughed. "I know! Who would've thought that honey and white feathers would actually make Erik look like a chicken?"

"It was worth the time-out I got," I said. "What did dad punish you with?"

Derek frowned. "I'm not allowed to watch T.V. for a month after I get back, and I think he's asked a few other counselors here to keep an eye on me."

We eventually got off the bus and headed towards a spot that wasn't crowded with kids. I stared around the large group to see that there were kids ranging from seven years old to around sixteen. I hated to admit it, but the older kids scared me a bit.

The camp was disguised as a summer camp for kids and teenagers, but it was actually a secret base for training future Assassins. My dad always said that it was better to have us train in a secluded spot in the woods with teachers of various skill sets instead of staying home and learning from him and Auntie Heather.

"The other bus will have our gear," Derek said, pulling me from my thoughts. "It should be here in a bit." He scratched the back of his head. "Usually the first day is free for the campers to walk around and get to know the area. Did you remember to bring that letter we have to give to that girl?"

I set my knapsack on the ground, opening the side pocket and fishing out an envelope that was addressed to someone with the initials S.A.W. On the envelope was a rectangular black mark where the stamp should have gone. "Right here," I said, showing Derek the letter. "And that package is on the bus with our other clothes?"

Derek nodded. "Yep. So when that bus comes, we'll grab our travel cases and the box, find our cabins, then we look for them."

"Sounds like a lot of work…" I mumbled.

Derek grinned. "Trust me, Em, this is the only easy day we get here."

I put the envelope back in my knapsack and shouldered it. Derek did the same.

"Do you know what cabin you're in?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I forgot to ask dad before we left…"

Derek smirked. "No worries, Em. They always have a board with the cabin assignments."

Derek led me to the board where they posted the cabin assignments. To my surprise, there were a lot of kids around my age huddled around the small space. Derek whistled.

"Wow… good luck getting in there, Em," he said.

I crossed my arms. "I'll be fine."

Taking one more look at the group, I walked forward and managed to slip through the large crowd of kids and up to the front, where I searched for the "H's". Once I found my name, I hurried back over to Derek, who found a stump to sit on.

"I'm in cabin number twenty-two," I told him.

He stared at me, perplexed. "How'd you get that so fast? It's a mob!"

I turned my head towards the other kids before I turned to face Derek. "I dunno. Just did."

Derek shook his head for a second before leading me down a path that eventually revealed cabins on each side of the dirt path. I could see kids inside the buildings, laughing, unpacking, or heading out to scour the camp and see where everything was. A few were heading back towards where the buses were, likely to grab their other bags.

"Cabin number twenty-two," Derek announced. "And it looks like you already have a roommate!"

I hurried up the steps, opening the door to see the girl from the bus, Lilly. Lilly turned around at the sound of my entrance, a smile on her face.

"Emma!" she exclaimed. "You're in my cabin?!"

I nodded. "Yep!"

Derek came in after me. "Nice place," he commented.

Lilly stared at Derek. "You're Emma's brother, right?"

"Yeah," Derek said casually. "I'm just helping Emma get adjusted and then I'll show her around the area."

Lilly smiled. "Well, I'm Lilly. Where do you two live?"

"New York State," Derek said.

Lilly nodded. "I live in Chicago."

"A city kid?" Derek quipped. "Must be a change to be out here where there's no cars blaring their horns."

Lilly nodded. "It is, but I think I'll like it. I just hope I don't get used to the quiet before we have go back."

"We live in the country," I offered. "So we're used to the quiet."

Derek stared at the twin beds on either side of the cabin. "Looks like this one's yours, Em," Derek said, pointing to a bed that looked freshly made.

I set my knapsack on the bed. "I'm ready, let's go," I said to Derek.

"Don't forget that letter," Derek reminded me.

I quickly grabbed the note and smiled. "Now I'm ready."

After Derek set his belongings in his cabin (cabin number twenty-nine), we hurried to the bus that had our extra bags. I was glad that there weren't a lot of kids yet, so finding our bags was easy. But I didn't find the package that Auntie Heather gave us.

"'Scuse me," I said to a teacher, "I'm looking for a package."

The teacher turned around. "Oh, all packages are over there," he said, pointing to a small pile.

"Thank you!" I said before running towards the boxes and finding the one addressed to "S.A.W." quickly.

"Hey, Em!" Derek called. "I'll take our bags to our cabins. Wait for me here, got it?"

I nodded. "Got it!"

I didn't have to wait very long, since Derek was really fast and came back about fifteen minutes later. Almost immediately, we started searching the camp for the recipient while Derek was giving me a quick tour of the place.

"We'll meet at the mess hall for dinner," he explained. "It's also where you'll find out which teacher you're assigned too."

We passed by more cabins, tirelessly searching for the person with the initials S.A.W. Eventually, we were on the third area of cabins when I sighed.

"Maybe she's not even here?" I offered to Derek. "I mean, Auntie Heather did say that she might not even be here and we've been looking for hours. My feet hurt."

Derek glanced at me. "We can't give up yet. We still have the mess hall to check and maybe the lake."

"If you say so," I murmured.

When we finished searching the area where the cabins were, Derek led me to the lake, where there was a single person wearing a white-hooded, sleeveless shirt seated on the beach. I noticed that there were a few canoes and a dozen or so kayaks sitting in a rack of sorts.

"'Scuse us," Derek said to the person. "We're looking for someone. Could you help?"

The person turned their head slightly. "Who're you looking for?"

I cleared my throat. "S.A.W.," I said. "We have a note and a package to give to her so she can give it to her mom." I lifted the package a bit.

The white-hooded figure frowned for a second before getting to their feet and facing us. It was easy to tell that this person was a girl. But I was a bit confused by the bracers she wore. Not a lot of people wore bracers anymore, especially since they gave us away. But perhaps she was just wearing them for show?

"Call me Sam," she said casually as her eyes drifted to the black label on the envelope.

"Sam," Derek said. "We have a note from our aunt." Derek glanced at me. "Em?"

Sam rested her shades on me. "Em? That's a short name…"

"It's short for 'Emma'," I explained as I handed her the note and then the package.

Sam took the note and read it swiftly, her eyes hidden behind the tinted glass. Once she finished reading the note, Sam used her hidden blade on her left arm to cut the packing tape and opened the box (which made me realize that the bracers weren't just for show). I could see a goofy grin on her face as she pulled out a fake tarantula.

"Hm. It seems your aunt has a good memory," Sam quipped. She put the fake spider back in the box, tucking it under her arm. "My mom used to tell me stories that tie in with this. Cheryl and Heather. So who's your mom of the two?"

"Cheryl was our mom," Derek said. "Heather is our aunt."

Sam's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, was your mom?"

Derek and I both frowned. "Our mom died when I was only a year old," I said softly. "My dad doesn't like to talk about it much and neither does my aunt."

Sam fell silent, murmuring something too low for me to catch again. "I'm sorry," she muttered, a bit louder for us. "My condolences."

"My dad and aunt say that I look like her. They say that I have my mom's eyes and hair," I mumbled. "But I also look like my aunt, too." I stared up at Sam. "My mom and aunt were twins."

Sam smirked. "I heard tell that Cheryl and Heather liked to play pranks against those who couldn't tell them apart." Sam crossed her arms. "But from what I know, they were good women."

"I'm going to be the best I can be, just like my mom," I said boldly (causing Derek to chuckle).

Sam knelt on the ground, messing up my hair. "You will be," she said, pulling her hand back. "So long as you don't give up easy."

I grinned. "I won't."

"That's good," Sam said. "Thanks for giving this to me. I'll be sure to take care of it."

"Sorry for bothering you," Derek apologized.

Sam smirked. "Don't worry about it. I needed to stop daydreaming."

Derek and I both nodded before rushing off back towards the mess hall, where it looked like everyone was hurrying to. After pushing our way through the doors, Derek wandered towards a group of boys that were waving him over.

"Go. I'll see if I can't find Lilly," I told Derek.

Derek nodded once before heading towards his friends. As I wandered around the mess hall a few teachers stared at me, whispering things before falling quiet when I would look at them. Uncomfortable that the teachers were talking about me, I hurried to find a table. Luckily, I found a table that had a few girls around my age sitting there so I joined them, hoping they didn't mind.

"Hey!" one girl greeted. "I'm Kylie. What's your name?" the girl, Kylie, asked.

"Emma," I answered promptly. "Can I sit here?"

Kylie smiled. "Yeah! We're just waiting for the counsellors to tell us that we can get our food. That bus ride was long."

I nodded. "I know."

One girl, a girl with wavy blonde hair smile. "Hello," she greeted, her voice thick with an accent. "I'm Zoey. I'm from France."

"France? That's so cool!"

Zoey smiled. "Everyone else thinks the same. I'm only here for the summer, though. My mom and dad are in Germany right now doing something important over there."

"I hope that when they pair us up with a teacher I don't get Mr. Orson," another girl, Haley, said.

I suddenly became curious. "Mr. Orson?" I repeated.

The Haley nodded. "Mhm. Rumor is that Mr. Orson is the meanest teacher here and always makes his groups do the toughest courses," she whispered.

I cringed, hoping I didn't get Mr. Orson. I wasn't the fastest person or the strongest—I was seven and not a lot of people expected a seven year old to be able to do what an adult could.

"I hope I don't get him, then," I mumbled. "Derek said that one kid was actually removed from camp because Mr. Orson told the other teachers that the kid wasn't ready."

Kylie nodded. "I believe it. Mr. Orson is tough. A few of the other Assassins wanted him removed from camp, but Mr. Miles said that Orson was only doing his job." Kylie leaned forward. "I also heard he intentionally picks the kids that have parents that are high up in the Order have a parent that's a highly regarded Assassin, so he can target them."

I gulped. My dad was high up in the Order and my mom… Auntie Heather said that she was called "Snake" when she was still around. I bit my lip, hoping that no one would notice how quiet I fell. But then again, Derek was the same as me. Same mom and dad and he didn't get Orson as a teacher his first year. Lilly joined our group a little bit later and a few minutes after she arrived, food was served.

"When do we find out which teacher we have?" Lilly asked after drinking some milk.

Kylie swallowed some of her mac 'n cheese. "After supper," she said.

Suddenly, my desire to eat wasn't exactly high anymore. I pushed some food around and asked my mom to not let me get Mr. Orson. I'd rather have anyone else. Anyone.

* * *

**Tuesday 14 January 2014 10:07AM EST**

Dr. Clark poured some ice water in glass for me as I finished talking.

"So, a lot was expected of you when you were young?" he asked. "Because of your parents' status in the Order?" Dr. Clark set the pitcher down.

I offered a nod. "Yeah." And later I would find out that it wasn't just my parents' status' in the Order, but my heritage.

"Do you think that too much was expected of you at such a young age?" Dr. Clark asked.

I sipped some water. "Well, looking back at it now from an adult's point of view, no. It wasn't a lot." I set the glass back on the coaster. "But back when I was a kid, yeah. I was scared that I wouldn't be the Assassin that everyone expected of me."

Dr. Clark wrote something down. "I'll guess there's more to this story than you're telling me." He set his pen down. "Tell me about Samantha. I see here in your file that her name comes up quite a lot—."

"You think?" I retorted. "Geez, I'm telling you a story back when I was a kid for crying out loud!" I crossed my arms. "Sorry for cutting you off, but I'll tell you more about Sam later in the story. Sound good?"

Dr. Clark sighed. "Well then, please continue. What happened after that first day at camp?"

I offered a thin, unamused smile. "Let's just say, luck wasn't in my favor that night…"


End file.
